


O Captain! My Captain

by Reeseykins



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeseykins/pseuds/Reeseykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of a collection of very NSFW drabbles.  Specific tags for each at the beginning of each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Of spreader bars and punishments. Blame TheLadyAmalthea for this.

“I thought I told you, Levi. You weren’t to touch yourself without my permission.”

Levi whined around the ball-gag positioned tightly in his mouth as Erwin gave him another swat with one of his harness straps.  His ass was angry red, held up high for Erwin to do with as he pleased, spreader bar locked in place between his legs.

“Not only did you disobey my direct orders, you did so brazenly.”

Levi wriggled his ass, involuntarily trying to escape the inevitable smack of the harness strap to his sore bottom.  He salivated around the ball-gag, desperate for more.

“Imagine my surprise, to walk into my office and see you there in my chair, cock in your hand, come on my desk. It’s shameful, Captain.”

The harness strap fell on him again and Levi shrieked with pleasure-pain and shuddered. His cock hung painfully hard and neglected from between spread legs, his hole puckering, desperate to be filled.

“What’s that?” Erwin asked, taunting him.  He knew Levi couldn’t respond, but he leaned in close.  Levi whimpered pitifully and looked at Erwin with pleading eyes.

“Do you think you’ve had enough punishment?”

Levi paused.  Erwin was giving him the signal – did he want to continue like this, or was he done?

He shook his head. _No. I need more punishment._

He could hear Erwin stifle a groan, try to disguise it as a hum of approval.  The harness strap fell once more, leaving a swath of red in its wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some hurt/comfort for my girlfriend :)

Some nights, Levi just needed to sit on Erwin’s lap.  Erwin could always tell – from the downward turn of Levi’s lips, or the sullen way he carried himself – when he wasn’t feeling altogether right, and was in dire need of being reminded that he was adored.

“Come here, Levi,” he commanded, and Levi obeyed, nestling onto his proffered lap with arms-crossed.  Erwin smoothed a hand from Levi’s knee up the length of his thigh to rest on his hip, the other hand reaching up to cradle the back of his head as he leaned in to reverently press a kiss to Levi’s neck.  The movement was subtle, almost imperceptible, but with that one tiny kiss he could feel Levi unravel.  He laid another gentle kiss to Levi’s chin, and cherished the feeling of tension ebbing from him.

There were more kisses – a hundred, a thousand, always for Levi, whenever he needed them. Kisses to his sharp brow and his even sharper mouth, Erwin’s lips searching for the million tiny places where Levi stored his sorrow.  With enough kisses he would eradicate it, he thought; no – that was too ambitious. He could only hope to at least damp it down for a little while, and give him some relief.

Hands all over. This was supposed to be about Levi, but he could never resist touching. As his lips moved over skin, so too did his hands, searching out the curve of Levi’s waist, the dip of his back, all those many places Erwin longed to feel forever in his grip.

And slowly, Levi would unwind to him.  At first, just a turn of the head inwards, leaning into a kiss, and then, the uncrossing of his arms to wind their way around Erwin’s neck, and at last his mouth, open, wanting, panting for every touch.  Erwin did whatever he could within his power to show Levi the things he couldn’t say, with a slide of his tongue and a brush of his hand over Levi’s cheek.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._  


End file.
